


A Minor Miscommunication

by Greensilver (Trelkez)



Category: Iron Man (2008), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Greensilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much for Agency research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII.

The technology wasn't alien; it was pretty -- it was _damn_ pretty -- but it wasn't alien, or even temporally displaced. Jack tapped a _case closed_ note into his wrist computer and finished his drink, giving the man with all that glittering tech one final, lingering look.

Stark didn't notice Jack's attention; he'd failed to notice all night, busy as he was with pressing open-mouthed kisses to the neck of the latest blonde to grace his lap.

Win some, lose some. Jack was better off; there were undoubtedly more than his fair share of willing partners in the club across the street, and he wouldn't have to work for it with any of them.

Jack made it as far as the curb before a hand closed over his shoulder, pulling him back into the shadows and shoving him up against a wall. If this was a good old-fashioned mugging, they'd be disappointed; he didn't carry any local currency. He never needed to, not when there were people around to buy his drinks for him.

"I saw you watching me," an unfamiliar voice said at his ear. Jack's assailant pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the corner of his jaw, teeth scraping across his skin, and he realized -- this wasn't a mugging; this was _Stark_.

He squinted in the darkness, trying to see, but all he could make out were shadows and more shadows. "Could've fooled me. In fact, you _did_ fool me."

"I noticed. Not quick on the uptake, are you?" Stark's hands slid under Jack's shirt, his shirt with its irritating little metal hooks and clasps that had turned out to be five decades ahead of their time; so much for Agency research, and wasn't that just -- perfect, actually. Stark was unhooking Jack's shirt one-handed, and it was a slow, deliberate chase of cool metal and warm skin that made him ache with wanting.

"I don't mind," Stark added, pressing close as though to prove that, yes, he _really_ didn't mind. But -- wait; he was saying he didn't mind if Jack was _stupid_, wasn't he? That had almost snuck by him entirely.

"You're a hard man to read," Jack said, wincing inwardly at the defensive note in his voice. "Great for poker, bad for pick-ups."

Stark smiled against Jack's skin. "I don't get picked up."

Unless Jack was mistaking his slang -- and he wasn't; he _never_ slacked off when it came to memorizing an era's sexual shorthand -- Stark following him out of the bar did, in fact, constitute a pick-up. So did Stark's mouth on his neck, and Stark's dick pressed against his thigh, and Stark's hands down the back of his trousers.

Jack hesitated a moment, just on principle, before deciding against quibbling over the details. "I'd say 'your place or mine,' but I don't actually--"

"It's okay," Stark said, pressing the heel of his palm against the long, hard line of Jack's dick. Jack rocked into the touch, breathing hard through his mouth, trying desperately to remember if the early twenty-first century frowned on public sex; was this just a tease, or did Stark actually plan on getting him off right there? That _would_ be okay; that would be very okay. If this century had a exhibitionist bent, Jack would definitely have to visit more often.

They'd already failed to communicate too many times for Jack to let it go. "What's okay?"

Stark's lips dragged against Jack's ear. "Save the freak-out. I'll let you fuck me."

Jack gave a short, breathless laugh, grinding forward against the hard curve of Stark's hand.

"And here I was hoping you'd fuck _me_," he said, and turned his head, seeking Stark's mouth.


End file.
